


Sated

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [2]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Benvolio misses the fun, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mercutio doesn't like clothes, OT3 verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tybalt can't honestly complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making coffee turns into an intimate moment. Poor cold, forgotten coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



> I basically wrote this to show that I can write smut that's not kinky. I think I managed. Unbetaed.

Mercutio hummed as he looked for a glass, shaking his hips in small movements to the music in his head. The mug of coffee was ready and waiting on the worktop next to him, the only thing missing being cinnamon, but however he looked he couldn't find it. He was reaching for the highest shelf in the pantry, having looked everywhere else in the kitchen, when someone cleared heir throat behind him.

When he looked back he was face to face with an awkward looking Tybalt, only wearing the sweatpants he slept in. "What, uh, are you doing?"

"Making coffee. What does it look like? But I can't find the damn cinnamon. Someone has moved it, it's not in its right place." Mercutio growled and glared at the coffeemaker. Maybe it was time to exchange it for a better one, with more functions like adding cinnamon. There had to be such a machine somewhere, and if they got one he wouldn't have to look for the damn spice.

"I can see that." Tybalt looked flushed, Mercutio noticed as he looked closer. "But why are you doing it naked? Couldn't you have put on clothes, or underwear at least?"

For a second Mercutio didn't understand what Tybalt was talking about, but then he forgot all about his quest for cinnamon. A wide smile spread over his face as he sashayed towards Tybalt. He didn't need any coffee to wake up any longer. "Why, Tybalt, don't you like what you see?"

"No, I do. I do like it, very much actually. Too much." When he got closer Mercutio could see that Tybalt's eyes were dilated, and despite Tybalt's protests he quickly put his hands on Mercutio's hips when he wrapped his arms around Tybalt's shoulders. "It's almost lunch, middle of the day. Not the right time for- anything like this."

Mercutio smirked and leaned forward to brush his lips against Tybalt's, not quite kissing him. "Benvolio left early for work, but we're both free today. I know for a fact our darling neighbors are out, because I could hear them arguing all the way out of the building fifteen minutes ago. We're on the third floor, with no one to see us or be scandalized. Why _shouldn't_ we do something like this?"

Tybalt wet his lips quickly, then closed the final distance between them as he claimed Mercutio's mouth with an intense expression that sent strong signals to his cock. Mercutio closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh and opened his lips when Tybalt's tongue prodded at them. The fire was controlling Tybalt now, and he pushed Mercutio back until his back reached the cold refrigerator door. Mercutio broke away from the kiss with a shiver, turning his head to glare at the offending door, and Tybalt only moved to shower his neck with attention. At a particularly hard bite Mercutio let his head fall back against the door; it was okay, they didn't need to move, he would surely get used to the feeling soon enough. 

"You're going to have to get rid of this," Mercutio purred and pulled lightly at Tybalt's pants. Tybalt smiled and kissed him again, while he helped push down the sweats, kicking them off once they had gotten low enough. Once they were gone Mercutio gripped Tybalt's hips and pulled him closer, and they both moaned as their growing erections was trapped between their bodies. 

"Wait, wait." With a frustrated groan Mercutio turned away from Tybalt, reaching over to rifle through a drawer. Tybalt looked on with an amused smile as he finally found what he was looking for: a tube of lube. He turned back to Tybalt with a grin and gave him a quick kiss. "Mistakes have been made in this room before, painful mistakes. I promised myself they would not happen again."

Tybalt laughed, although the sound got strangled when Mercutio squirted a generous amount of lube on his palm and eagerly rubbed it over Tybalt's cock. Mercutio bit his lip hard, but he still couldn't contain the snort, and as soon as he was done Tybalt pushed him back against the refrigerator and did his best to devour him. Mercutio threw away the tube uncaringly and pulled at Tybalt's hair, his shoulders, his hips, anything he could grab onto.

It felt like his body was on fire, and he happily put his legs around Tybalt's middle when he lifted him up. Mercutio raked his nails down Tybalt's back and kissed him desperately. When they parted Tybalt was panting hard and looked at him with a strange expression, a look that made Mercutio avert his eyes with a flush. 

"You're beautiful, Mercutio. So beautiful. How could I ever hope to refuse you." 

Mercutio felt a pressure at his entrance and only nodded quickly, tightening his grip around Tybalt's shoulders. Tybalt entered him slowly and carefully, and it was somehow worse to feel himself slowly being filled, inch by inch, than having a cock pounded into him in one thrust. Mercutio writhed against the cold door and grabbed senselessly at Tybalt. " _God._ Please, Tybalt, more. Please. God, I need more, just move already, _please_ , please."

Tybalt pressed soft kisses against his jaw, completely at odds with the way his hands gripped Mercutio's ass. "And miss watching you fall apart like this? No way. I'm going to take my time, no matter how much you beg for more." 

Mercutio glared and opened his mouth again, but his words were swallowed as Tybalt kissed him, and then he could only moan as Tybalt began moving. It wasn't anything like their usual, frenzied fucking; Tybalt moved his hips in slow movements, gentle in a way he never was, and it was affecting Mercutio in a way their normal coupling didn't. He wanted more, needed more, but Tybalt only watched him with hungry eyes as he kept the maddening pace, taking in his every expression. 

In an attempt to avoid those damn eyes that felt like they were devouring him Mercutio turned away his face, hoping it would lessen the affect they had on him. Then Tybalt's cock brushed past the spot inside him that made his back arc and his toes curl, and he clung to Tybalt with a sob. Tybalt's breath hitched and he crushed his lips into Mercutio's as his thrusts sped up. Again he hit the spot, and Mercutio cried into Tybalt's mouth. He was getting dizzy with the pleasure, and he didn't notice Tybalt coming until there was a wet heat inside him and Tybalt slowly pulled out. 

Tybalt leaned hard against the refrigerator and languidly kissed Mercutio, slowly stroking Mercutio's cock and keeping him hard. Mercutio was certain that Tybalt was just going to finish it off with his hand, so he frowned in confusion when Tybalt gently loosened Mercutio's legs from his middle and made him stand up. His eyebrows shot up when Tybalt then went down to his knees and gripped Mercutio's hips. 

Never before had Tybalt given him a blowjob, plus his head was still muddled, so it was only natural that he didn't immediately understand what Tybalt was doing. Not until Tybalt licked the tip of his cock did the realization crash into him, and Mercutio gripped Tybalt's hair with a sharp inhale. It only made Tybalt groan, and Mercutio banged his head against the refrigerator door when Tybalt readily took the head in his mouth at the same time as he moved one hand to drag a finger along the underside of Mercutio's cock. 

It didn't take long to discover that Tybalt was far from perfect at giving blowjobs; he used too much teeth, he was too quick to try and deep throat Mercutio and only ended up choking, and he couldn't keep the same rhythm with his mouth and hand. Despite that—or maybe because of the sheer perfect imperfection—he was bringing Mercutio to the edge quicker than anyone else had managed, and Mercutio mindlessly babbled encouragements and swear words. He barely had enough of a mind to grunt out a warning that he was coming, but Tybalt only moaned around his cock and stayed still as Mercutio came with a shout. 

After he was finished and Tybalt had pulled back Mercutio sank to the floor on shaking legs. Tybalt opened his arms and Mercutio quickly moved to wrap himself around his boyfriend, nuzzling his neck. "I didn't know you gave head." 

Tybalt lied down on the floor, still holding Mercutio tight, and looked at him with a smirk. "It has happened, on a few occasions." He reached out and pushed away some of Mercutio's hair that was stuck on his sweaty forehead, but let his hand rest on Mercutio's face. His earlier intensity returned and he stared without blinking. "God, you're beautiful."

Mercutio groaned and hid his face under Tybalt's chin. "You're the worst," he muttered darkly. His face was heated only because of their recent activity, nothing else. When Tybalt chuckled Mercutio felt the vibrations as clearly as if it he'd been the one to laugh, and he found it oddly pleasant. 

While he listened to Tybalt's breathing he idly traced a pattern on Tybalt's chest, a phrase he had not yet said aloud but found himself thinking time and time again. One day soon maybe he'd find the strength and courage to say it. Three small words, so simple but so hard. One day, but not that day. That day he was content just lying where he was, sated and warm.


End file.
